The Aionettes and Co
by ribena11
Summary: This will be story full of twists and turns, it centres on 4 girls love for a author Aionette Delore and their rivalry with the Marauders.


**AN: HI guys this is another attempt at a LE and JP story, except that this time I have a plan (Insert funny light bulb here). So tell me what you think, I love criticism**_** (really**__**I do) **_**it helps to improve your writing skills. So anyways this is just a Prologue, you know getting to know 'The Aionettes' (named after the famous imaginary witch author Aionette Delore).**

**So anyways time to meet the girls! **

**Prologue-The Aionettes are born**

**Summery:**

**The Marauders have a sister group; 'The Aionettes'. There's Lily Evans (you know her already) she's the famous artists' daughter. Adrianna Jones a well known pureblood. Kimberly Chang, the great grand-daughter of the 1****st**** ever 'Ministry of Magic' member and Bree-Anna and Shawn Mars twins who have a strong muggle and magical background.**

**These girls are the Marauders greatest threat as the two groups battle it out in a full on prank war.**

**Lily Evans**

"Bye baby, we'll miss you!" Lily's Mum sobbed on her daughter's shoulder.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad. Tell Tuney that I love her and I'll write you every week I promise." Lily said to her family as she boarded the train to 'Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Well off to Hogwarts, my new home Lily thought.

**Adrianna Jones**

Adrianna Jones walked onto the platform with her two older brothers; Marc and Eric or as she called them 'the devils children'.

"Now listen brat, we don't want you messing up our last year, so stay out of our way or you'll be sorry." Eric threatened his little sister, as the two brothers walked off, leaving their little sister alone to find her own way.

**Kimberly Chang**

"We're gonna be late. Move kid!" Jessica Monroe screamed as she pushed her cousin through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4s. Kim's cousin pushed her through the hoards of crying parents, rejoicing friends and younger siblings wanting to accompany their older siblings to Hogwarts. They scrambled themselves onto the train Jess's friend helping them, as soon as they were properly on the train. Jess screamed. "Ashleigh gosh girl, you're looking great." She launched into a full-scale conversation with her best friend of four years leaving Kim to find a compartment of her own.

**Bree-Anna and Shawn Mars**

"Comn Bree we're gonna be late, we're gonna miss the train, we're gonna…" Shawn was panicking badly.

"SHAWN, FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Bree-Anna shouted at her twin in anger, he had been fretting since they had left for the station.

"Are you still meeting James Potter on the train or not?" She asked her twin.

"Oh yes course I am Bree bear, are you meeting that Evans girl?" Shawn asked her in turn as they boarded the train and went their separate ways, Shawn to find James and Bree to find Lily Evans.

**Third POV**

Lily sat in her compartment, alone, by herself reading her favourite book 'The Signs' by Aionette Delore, a French female author.

"Oh hi can I maybe umm you know sit here. All the other compartments are full and yeah." A Chinese girl with purple streaks in her hair was standing in the door of Lily's compartment she looked like she might die there and then and then she said.

"Hey is that an Aionette Delore book. I love her work have you read 'Mackellar Youhanssen'. Oh I'm sorry you don't even know my name. Hi I'm Kimberly. Kimberly Chang and who are you?" Lily was stunned this girl was so lively and jumpy and _totally awesome_!

"Lillian Evans but you can call me Lily, nice to meet you Kim. May I call you Kim? Anyways I absolutely love Aionette Delore she is like my idol!"

And for a while the two girls bonded talking about anything and everything about brothers and sisters, books and Hogwarts.

"So Hogwarts, what do you think its like then?"

"Its tres magnifique so I've heard girlies." Said a voice from by the door, Lily and Kim screamed, loudly.

"Oh Merlin girls calm down it's just me Lils." Lily then looked at the person and found it was her friend, Bree-Anna Mars the girl who she had met at her dads showcase.

"Oh my God Bree-Anna how you been girl? How's Shawny boy?" Lily ran up to her new friend and hugged her tightly.

"Been good Lillian. Yeah Shawn's fine he's with that James Potter fellow."

"Oh the annoying guy who poured jelly on my dress?" Lily remembered her dads showcase, that boy had split jelly all over her new dress that had been handmade in Venice.

"Kim this is my friend Bree-Anna Mars. She came to the showcase I was telling you about." Lily talked to her new friends about their love for the author; Aionette Delore.

"Hey do you mind if I join you? All the other compartments are full and such." Adrianna walked in her hazelnut coloured skin glowing as she was accepted right into the small group of girls.


End file.
